


Believer

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Magnetic Force and it's Sequel [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Drama, Engagement, Five Years Later, Medical, Multi, Sick Character, Weddings, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Cystic Fibrosis patients are promised five years of healthy lungs. What happens when those five years are up?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Nick Eisner/Taylor Metternich
Series: Magnetic Force and it's Sequel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Magnetic Force." This is set five years later, and Simon and Bram are still happily together.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Simon asked.

"Not yet," Bram said as he helped his boyfriend through the parking lot. He led him into a building with automatic doors. Simon couldn't tell much, but he could tell it was filled with life. "You can take it off now."

He took the cloth of his eyes. He was in the lobby of Creekwood General Hospital. "This is where we met almost five years ago," Bram said. "You were sitting in the cafeteria, and I wondered who the cute blonde was."

"I remember the first time I saw you," Simon said. "It was the previous day. You were still out from the bus accident, and I was visiting Nick. He told me you were his friend he wanted to set me up with, but we really couldn't do anything then."

"Nick was very persistent during those first days," Bram chuckled. "But he was untimely right. Losing the championship was disappointing, but it was a small price to pay for meeting you. Hold your hands out."

He held out his hands. A red velvet box was placed in his hand. "Open it," Bram insisted. Simon opened the box, revealing a silver ring. "You're the love of my life. I want to walk beside you through thick and thin. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Simon exclaimed, as happy tears left his eyes. Bram slipped the ring onto Simon's finger. They shared a long, loving kiss. Some people around the lobby clapped for them, even though most of them were strangers.

"Woo," a familiar voice exclaimed. They turned around and saw it was Abby. She had been hiding behind a book, along with the others. Taylor Metternich, who had recently started dating Nick, was there.

"I knew setting you two up was a good idea," Nick called.

"You did very little in them getting together if I recall," Leah teased.

"But they became official when I asked them to go to my lake house," Nick said. That got a small laugh from the others. They then quickly got up to congratulate the couple. They then left the hospital to celebrate elsewhere.  
\---  
That night, Bram and Simon were in their hotel room. Bram had his arms draped over Simon's shoulders, and Simon rested his head on Bram's chest. They were both fast asleep, but at around four in the morning, Simon suddenly woke up.

"Something is wrong," Simon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon paced around the doctor's office. He was fiddling with his engagement ring. He had barely taken it off in the twelve hours since he got engaged. "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," Bram said. "You've had scares before."

The doctor then entered the room. "You might want to sit down," he said. Simon took the seat beside Bram. "You're test results are back. Your transplanted lung has continued to work in your body well. They lack the cell that would cause mucus to build up in your lungs, which means they're cystic fibrosis free."

"That's a relief," Simon sighed.

"What about the rest?" Bram asked. "You only mentioned his lungs, but your face says that there is more."

"You see, after a transplant, you can't redevelop cf in your lungs," the doctor explained. "It can start to attack other parts of your body, mostly your pancreas or intestines. It seems like it was especially vicious on your pancreas. It seems like you have early stages of pancreas failure."

"How bad is that?" Bram asked. He reached for Simon's hand to support him. Simon gladly took it.

"We're still trying to figure it out," the doctor said. "Some cases can go away untreated, but we're going to treat it just to be safe. We'll have to wait till later to discover just how severe it is."

"We have a doctor in New York," Bram said.

"I'll send them the treatment plan," the doctor said. "Name and place of employment?"  
\---  
They walked outside of the hospital. The sun was already shining brightly in the sky. Simon was playing with his engagement ring again. "Of course, this had to happen," Simon sighed.

"Doc said it might not be that bad," Bram assured him. "We need to wait for the results."

"I don't see how you're always so come," Simon said.

Bram wrapped his arm around Simon's lower back. "I'm horrified, don't think that I don't care," Bram chuckled. "I just prefer to keep my cool. I'll freak out when no one else is around."

"You don't have to do that," Simon said. "I'm here if you need to talk. You don't have to always have to be the strong one."

"I know, I just prefer to," Bram said. Simon leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He placed a gentle hand on Bram's chest. Simon pushed away after a few long moments. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a bad week for me emotionally. I want to thank you for your patience and kindness. Just saying you guys enjoyed the chapter lifts my spirit so much. I hope this compensates even a little of what you guys do for me.

A month passed since Simon's diagnosis. The treatment seemed to go well. His treatments were starting to be spread out. Bram did most of his work from home so he could help if needed. He was a junior reporter at World Soccer Magazine.

At dinner, Simon gave Bram some shocking news. "They want to put me under again," Simon sighed. "Found some more dead tissue."

"Okay," Bram said. They had to cut into their wedding funds to help pay the medical bills. Simon was currently in training to become a medical consultant, so their funds weren't high. They were still planning on getting married in July. Nick had offered them his lake house to hold the wedding, free of charge.

"I hate that I keep dragging you guys into this," Simon said.

"I wouldn't have given you that ring if I was concerned," Bram said. He took Simon's righthand. "I want to be by your side through thick and thin. I love you so much, and I'm ready to start a life together."

Bram stood up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He rested his head on top of Simon's. "Close your eyes," Bram said. Simon did as told. "Just imagine a nice home in the suburbs. I've been promoted at the WSM, and you work with Creekwood General like you always wanted. Giving back to the place that gave you a new lease on life. Maybe a few years down the line, we have a few kids running around."

"You always know what to say," Simon said. "I love you too."

They then shared a brief kiss.  
\---  
Simon had the tissue removed a few days later. After the surgery, Simon had a meeting with the doctor. "It's looking like the pancreas failure has healed nicely," the doctor explained. "However, we fear you might have a higher chance of pancreatitis. We'll continue to monitor you."

Simon nodded. "I'm going to write you a prescription for pain killers," the doctor explained.

"Thanks," Simon said. The doctor wrote the prescription and Simon left the hospital. Bram pulled the car to the front of the hospital building. He climbed inside and pressed a kiss into Bram's cheek. He couldn't wait to marry this man.


	4. Chapter 4

It shortly became July. Bram had picked up the hobby of writing poetry. It started as a hobby he only told Simon about, but he eventually started posting it online. They weren't super popular, but he had a small fanbase.

It was the weekend of the wedding. After the wedding, Simon and Bram would stay here for the week. The wedding had been set up in the backyard. After the wedding, they were going to a nice restaurant for the reception.

Simon fiddled with the engagement ring. He had heard it was a good idea to do it often. He was wearing a classic black suit. Alice opened the door, wearing a short, bright yellow dress. "It's time," Alice said.

They walked to the backyard. Bram was already waiting at the end of the short aisle. Tears of joy began to well up in Simon's eyes. He joined Bram at the alter, taking his hands in his own.

They listened to the man who was going to marry them. Simon reached to wipe a tear from Bram's face. Bram reached to wipe a tear from Simon's face at the same time. "Do you take Simon Spier to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Bram said.

"And do you take Bram Greenfeld to be your husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Simon said. Caleb, Bram's younger brother, held up a pillow. On it was two golden rings. They slipped the rings onto each other's ring fingers. Simon decided to ignore the small, sharp pain in his abdomen.

"I now pronounce you, husbands," the preacher said. "You may now kiss your groom."

Their lips then made contact. Bram gently put his fingers under Simon's chin. "May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mr. Greenfeld," the preacher announced. The crowd then cheered for the newlyweds.  
\---  
The first few days of the honeymoon went well. They went sailing, and they also visited the nearby towns. Bram ended up writing some poems, but he didn't post any of them yet.

Wednesday morning, Bram was the first up. He was already making breakfast as Simon stirred awake. The pain in his abdomen had returned, but this time it had become worse. It wasn't so bad that he couldn't move, but it was pretty bad.

"Babe, breakfast is ready," Bram called.

"I'm coming," Simon called. "Just give me a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in a bit of angst.


End file.
